Harry Potter Gets Contacts: part 2
by DaniL
Summary: this one isn't as good as the first one, but they go together.
1. Default Chapter

This is the second part to Harry Potter Gets Contacts.  

~!~

Narr:  Harry, Ron, and Hermionie are walking back to their dormitory.

Harry:  *picking food out of his hair* I don't know what their problem was.  I think I sing pretty well.  Any ways, Ron, do you think I should get contacts?

Ron:  What are contacts?

Hermione:  *pulls out a dictionary*

Ron:  I don't even want to know where you keep that. 

Hermione:  *Rolls her eyes*Contact.  An item, which is used by putting in your eye and magnifies view.

Ron:  Oh.  Ok.  Now look up the word IDIOT.

Hermione:  *Flipping through the pages* Idiot.  An offensive term in a now disused classification system for somebody with an IQ of about 25 or under and a mental age of less than three years.  Why did you want to know that?

Ron:  And the true blondness comes out.  

Hermoine:  *blinks confusingly*

Harry:  We're getting off the subject.

Ron:  What subject was that?

Harry:  contacts.

Ron:  Oh.  Ok.  So contacts are like glasses but you put them in your eyes?

Harry:  Yea.

Ron:  Well, I don't know.  I guess they might be better then glasses, but I've never had either.

Harry:  I think I'm going to try them.  *Background music:  DunDunDunnn*

Narr:  So, when they got back to the dormitory Harry filled out an order form and sent it with Hedwig.  


	2. they came

The next morning everyone was down in the Great Hall eating breakfast.

RON:  So, Harry, did you watch Jerry last night?

HARRY:  Yes.  Oh my god.  I can't believe she actually slept with her daughter's girlfriend.  What a hoe.

RON:  No, I was talking about Jerry Flier.

HARRY:  Who's that?

RON:  He's only the greatest quiditch player in the world.

HARRY:  Ron, you have a new favorite every week.

RON:  So

Just then all the owls flew in with the morning mail.  Hedwig landed by Harry and dropped a package on his plate.  Then she nibbled on his ear affectionately.

HARRY:  Stop that!  *Slaps Hedwig out of the way and feathers go flying*

HERMIONE:  Harry that wasn't very nice

HARRY:  Well, she always does that and it was starting to get really annoying.  Plus, then my ear gets all red and she gets spit all over me.  I'm not birdseed, so why the hell does she eat me?!

HERMIONE:  OK, OK.  Don't have a cow. So what's in the box?

HARRY:  I dunno'.  

Harry rips open the package eagerly.

RON:  STCATNOC.  What is that?

HERMIONE:  Ron, you're reading it upsidown.  

RON:  Oh *turns box around* CONTACTS.  Cool.  They came!  Put em' on, put em' on!

HARRY:  I can't just put them on right here.

HERMIONE:  let's go up to the dormitory

So they finished eating and walked up to the dorm.  


	3. How To

Harry, Ron, and Hermione surrounded a chain in the common room, reading the directions to the contacts.  
  
*George and Fred Weasly walk into the room*  
  
GEORGE: What are you guys doin'? Ron, are you tryin' to turn Scabbers yellow again?  
  
FRED: Yea. I have another spell you could use. *Fred and George laugh mockingly*  
  
RON: Ha ha. That's just hilarious.  
  
HARRY: No, we're just trying to figure out these bloody contacts.  
  
GEORGE: Me and Fred got contacts before. They didn't help our noses at all.  
  
FRED: In fact, they made it worse. They got stuck up my nose. See, they're still there *Flares out nostrils so they can look up them*  
  
HERMIONE: No, no, no. They're for your eyes.  
  
GEORGE: What?  
  
HERMIONE: Forget it. It's too hard to explain.  
  
*Fred and George exit the room while grumbling to each other*  
  
FRED: I told you they didn't belong up there...  
  
RON: OK... where were we?  
  
HERMIONE: We left off with "take contacts out of box."  
  
HARRY: Yea, OK. "Practice holding your eyes open with one hand. Once you manage that, practice putting your finger near you eye, but not in it."  
  
RON: "Not in it." Well, that's some good advice.  
  
HERMIONE: Ron, shut up  
  
HARRY: *rolls eyes* OK, I've managed both of those. "Once you manage both of those, place the contacts at the tip of your finger, and stick it in your eye."  
  
RON: "Stick it in your eye." Well, that's a good use of words.  
  
HERMIONE: you mean you have to actually touch your eye? That's gross!  
  
HARRY: yea, I guess. Well, it'll be better then glasses. *Puts a contact on his finger and brings it up to eye*  
  
Well, that's it. For chapter 4 at least. It's getting late, and I'm tired. Don't get mad at me for leavin' you hangin'. I'll come up with chapter 5 soon. In the mean time, REVIEW! 


End file.
